My Cinderella
by scars for blood 2
Summary: Short Father/Daughter fic based on the song My Cindereela by Steven Curtis Chapman


**Carlisle POV**

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,_  
_Without a care in the world and I'm sitting here wearing_  
_the weight of the world on my shoulders._  
_It's been a long day and there's still work to do,_  
_she's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!_  
_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited,_  
_and I need to practice my dancing!_  
_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_  
_So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms_  
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew._  
_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song._  
_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone_

"Daddy!" My daughter Alice shrieks from the top of the stairs.

I run to her room to see if she's hurt. "Alice? What? Are you hurt? Does it need a band-aid?" I ask as I frantically look around her room for my hurt baby girl.

I see her under her bunk bed listening to the _Cinderella_ soundtrack.

"I'm not hurt, daddy." she crawls out and spins to the music in her fake Cinderella dress. "I've just been invited to a ball at the castle." She grabs my hand and tugs on it. "I need to practice my dancing!"

I stare at her. I left my studying to dance? With a five year old?

"No, sweetie. I have to work, go ask your brother." I untangle her hand from mine and start to walk away.

"Please?" She whispers. "Daddy please?" She looks at me with her big brown eyes which are already tearing up. A new song comes on and she bites her bottom lip, waiting for an answer.

"Okay," I tell her. "Just one song."

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed, she wants to know if I approve of her dress?_  
_She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away and I need to practice my dancing._  
_Oh please, Daddy, please!" So I will dance with Cinderella,_  
_While she is here in my arms_  
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_  
_I don't want to miss even one song_  
_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
_And she'll be gone_  
_She will be gone_

"And you are going to a dance? With a boy?" I ask her.

"Yes dad." She says, pacing in front of me. "It's the prom. And I'm on the planning committee. I HAVE to go."

"With a boy? What's wrong with you're friends?"

"They all have dates!"

"And the problem is...?"

She groans. "Dad, he's not a rapist, he's a high school, straight-A student. He's a nice, sweet, southern gentleman." She sighs. "He's perfect."

I raise my eyebrow. "Perfect?" Does she always have to be this dramatic?

"Yes! He is! God, dad, please?"

I look at her; she's doing the thing with her eyes that make me give in to whatever she wants.

"Fine." I grumble.

"Yay!" She yells. "Okay, stay there. I want you to see my dress. I hope you approve."

She runs up the stairs and run back down in her whole Prom outfit. She looks beautiful.

"You like?" She asks spinning and twirling.

"You look beautiful, sweetie." I say, as I get up and brush some stray hairs away from her face.

She blushes. "Thanks, I didn't think you'd like it, but I did. I'm glad you like it." She rambles. "Oh and proms a week away and my dancing isn't all that great... Will you practice with me?"

"I have work-"

"Please? Oh please, daddy, please?"

I knew this would happen again.

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_  
_Just glowing and tellin' us all they had planned_  
_She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancing'_  
_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_  
_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
_While she is here in my arms_  
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_  
_I don't want to miss even one song_  
_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

"Oh, daddy!" Alice says, walking into her office with Jasper, her boyfriend. He's holding her hand and trying to calm her down but she won't.

I sigh. "Yes, Alice?"

"Guess what Jasper did?" She asked, excitedly. Clearly not getting my telepathic message about how I hate guessing games.

"What, Alice?" I ask.

Jasper turns to Alice, "Alice I have to go to work. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" He looks at her like she's the center of his universe. I guess she is.

Her smile turns to a frown. "Okay." She let's go of his hand and sits down.

He smiles and rolls his eyes. "Drama queen," he lifts her chin up with his hand and gives her a kiss. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight. Dinner?" She giggles and nods. He kisses her once more and leaves.

I smile. "You two are perfect for each other. Reminds me of your mom and me," I laugh rubbing my finger along my bottom lip.

"I told you he was perfect." She smiles at me. "But remember, you didn't believe me."

I laugh. "I know. But now I do. So your big news is...?"

"Well, you know how Jasper and I have been together for awhile now..." She looks down. "And he and I love each other very much, and we want to... well... um..."

I raise my eyebrows. "You're not pregnant are you?"

She looks up at me. "Oh! No, no, no. My god, no."

"Okay. Then what is it?"

"Well, we'regettingmarried." She says quickly showing me her left hand.

I stare at her.

"Daddy?"

I look at her. My baby girl is getting married? I can't handle this...

"Daddy!" Alice yells.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, right?"

"Yes." I tell her, quietly. "You really love him?" I ask her cautiously.

"Yes. I do. I want to be with him forever."

I sigh. I'm losing her. Jasper is a nice guy and I know he would take care of her. "Okay, I give you two my blessing."

She squeals and runs around the desk to hug me.

"The wedding is in six months. Will you help me practice my dancing?"

"Of course."

_And she'll be gone_

I walked Alice down the isle and kissed her cheek. She looked beautiful and Jasper looked at her lovingly.

That was it. My baby girl was gone.


End file.
